


Conceptions

by maddiec24



Series: Conceptions [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Chris comforts Holly.  AU ficlet series where Chris and Toby raised Harry and Holly together.





	Conceptions

"He's going to kill me, Chris," Holly said, near tears.

"Holly, he is not," Chris told her. "He's just surprised right now."

"This will just prove to him I'm the fuckup he's always thought I was. I'm 17, I've already been hooked on drugs, I'm a slut, and now I'm pregnant." Holly began to pace the length of the tiny kitchen.

"Holly, sit down. Let me talk to you."

When Holly continued to pace, Chris gave her the same look that had always worked on her as a child. Chris sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"Where is Aaron?" Chris asked.

"He's at work."

"Is he the father?"

"Chris!" Holly gasped.

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"And how is he taking the news?"

"He's scared shitless. He thinks you and dad are going to kick his ass. Or call the police."

"Don't think kicking his ass hasn't crossed my mind. And didn't we teach you about birth control? All the years I fucked around, I never got a girl pregnant."

"I know, it was stupid," Holly admitted.

"Holly, you know you can't stay here with Aaron."

"I know. Aunt Bonnie told me I could stay with her if I needed to."

"Good." Chris scrubbed his hands over his face wearily. "You know, sometimes I wonder if maybe things would be different if you'd had a real mom instead of two dads."

"Chris, don't. You and dad were great. I always felt safe and loved. And Aunt Bonnie was always there." Holly hesitated. "Chris, what has Dad said?"

Now Chris hesitated. He'd always been honest with Holly, even when the truth hurt.

"Honey, Toby is upset. He wanted things to be so much better for you."

"Well, at least he has Harry to fall back on," Holly said bitterly.

"Christ, you sound just like him. He used to say that about your Uncle Angus." Chris took Holly's small, pale hand in his own. "Holly, Toby blames himself for the trouble you've gone through. He feels responsible for the kidnapping, and you know he's had his own trouble with drugs and alcohol."

"They're my problems, though. None of it is his fault."

"I know. But Toby has always felt guilt stronger than any emotion except love. Just give him some time, Holly. He's still in shock. If he doesn't come to his senses before, seeing his grandchild will bring him around. Trust me."

Holly stood and went to hug Chris. "You always make things seem better."

"That's what I'm here for. So, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you going to the doctor like you're supposed to?"

"Yes, Aunt Bonnie's making sure I do."

"Good. I'm gonna head home now and start working on your dad."

"You think you can change his mind?"

"I can still be pretty persuasive when I wanna be, little girl."

Holly laughed, which had been Chris's goal. "I know. I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too, honey."

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. This has been in my head for months now. It doesn't belong in any universe I'm writing in, or any I plan to write in. This is just the kind of relationship I imagine Chris and Holly having. And yes, I know the title sucks.
> 
> First Published: July 12, 2004


End file.
